Ben 10: Protector of Earth
Wii |genre= Action-adventure game |modes= Single-player and Multiplayer |ratings=ESRB: E10+ PEGI: 7+ |platforms=PlayStation 2, Wii, PlayStation Portable, Nintendo DS |media=DVD (PS2), UMD (PSP), Wii Optical Disk (Wii), Game Card (DS) |input= Gamepad }} Ben 10: Protector of Earth is a video game based on the American animated television series Ben 10. This is the first Ben 10 game and it was released for PSP, PS2, the Nintendo DS and the Nintendo Wii in October-November 2007. Plot Act One At the start of the game, a mosquito-like drone extracts much of the DNA from the Omnitrix, leaving only Fourarms and Heatblast on the watch. Ben finds that the stolen DNA is being used to energize and power various robots in the form of Omnitrix Crystals, and in destroying these robots he regains some of his alien forms. Ben later finds Vilgax's robot drones and the Forever Knights fighting. Enoch is building a mech using technology from Area 51 in an attempt to stop Vilgax; and though he is also trying to save the world, he isn't willing to let the Tennysons help. By defeating Enoch's mech, Ben acquires another Omnitrix crystal, unlocking XLR8 by defeating a Vilgax mech and after defeating Enoch's mech, Cannonbolt. Act Two In San Francisco, Ben learns that Kevin 11 escaped from the Null Void and brought some plant creatures along. Kevin 11 kidnaps Max and escapes to the crater lake, where Ben defeats him. Kevin 11 is then drawn in the Null Void again. Ben tracks down and defeats the mother plant in Seattle. He gets another crystal and unlocks Wildvine. Act Three In outer space, Vilgax and Ghostfreak are working together, the latter having released Vilgax from the Null Void. Ben, Gwen, and Max find out about Ghostfreak after defeating an overshadowed Hex. They also learn that he plundered the Plumber's base. Ben fights Ghostfreak at the Navy Pier, who is then locked in the Null Void by Max. Ben gets another Omnitrix crystal which unlocks part one of the Master-control function. Act Four Ben finds out about Doctor Animo using the Alien DNA to create a mutant army. Ben fights them, but Doctor Animo manages to kidnap Gwen. After defeating Clancy (who works for Doctor Animo), they receive a hint about Gwen's location. They reach an oil platform, where Ben encounters Doctor Animo. Ben defeats him and saves Gwen. He also regains another Omnitrix crystal, which unlocks the next and last part of the Master-Control. During her imprisonment, Gwen learned that Doctor Animo works for Vilgax. She also learned that Vilgax wants to draw the entire planet in the Null Void. Act Five Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max sawed Driscoll in the Forever Knights Laboratory. Ben uses the alien "Cannonbolt" and rolls faster to catch Driscoll, but Driscoll escapes by taking super power. Then Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max are planning what to do? Then Driscoll calls is Forever Knights and he gives them super powers. Then Forever Knights are happpy and goes to defeat Ben Tennyson. Then Ben uses (any alien) and defeats Forever Knights and runs to catch Driscoll. Then Ben finally battles Driscoll. Driscoll thought that he can win with super power, but he is defeated. Then Driscoll is gone in Null Void Projector and Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max are happy and now they are thinking how to defeat Vilgax? So Ben have to power up with his aliens. Act Six Max and Gwen try to warn the government, while Ben deals with Sixsix and Vilgax's troops. Max then makes a space vehicle out of the Rust Bucket. They encounter Vilgax in his own ship. Ben then defeats Vilgax in a battle and ejects him into outer space. After that, Ben, Gwen and Max recover the last pieces of the Omnitrix. The Tennysons escape and the Null Void portal draws Vilgax and his ship inside, injuring his body in the progress. The three Tennysons then head back to Earth. As Vilgax is repaired by his nanobots in the Null Void, he swears that he will return someday. Gameplay In the beginning, Ben can stay an alien for a limited amount of time, but after defeating some bosses, Ben unlocks more powers for his aliens and even unlocks the master code, meaning he can stay alien for an infinite amount of time or switch between aliens without draining Omnitrix energy. Attack combos can be unlocked collecting Omnitrix points. Limited power boosts or invincibility can be gathered, as well as bonuses to make the Omnitrix recharge faster. Three Sumo Slammer cards are hidden in each main level, and once collected unlock features, such as movie clips. After each level, Plumber ranks are rewarded, depending on how fast the player beats that level. If the player gets an A rank, you get a character view, usually a boss or a villain. In the main boss levels, a God of War styled button sequence allows players to execute a special attack at certain points. Reception Critical reception has been mainly average. IGN awarded 6.8 out of 10, commenting that the cel-shaded graphics, simple gameplay and on-the-fly saving suits the target demographic but was unable to recommend it for hardcore gamers. Eurogamer gave 5 out of 10, highlighting the drop-in drop-out two player mode and decent cutscenes, but criticising the bland environments. See also *Ben 10: Alien Force (video game) *Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks *Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex *Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction *Ben 10: Galactic Racing References External links *[http://www.ben10thevideogame.com/site2/site/index.html Protector of Earth official website] and Toys "R" Us *Ben 10: Protector of Earth at Internet Movie Database *Cartoon Network's Hit Show Ben 10 Gets Video Game Treatment This Winter with Ben 10: Protector of Earth at GameSpot *[http://ps2.ign.com/objects/904/904788.html Protector of Earth (PS2)] at IGN *[http://www.gamespot.com/wii/action/ben10protectorofearth/index.html Protector of Earth (Wii)] at GameSpot Category:2007 video games Protector of Earth Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Wii games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:High Voltage Software games Category:Ben 10